


[Fanart] Keep It Close to the Chest

by DraejonSoul, UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MurderVision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: "She expects him not to have particularly gentle hands, perhaps because in her head touch should somehow match personality, or perhaps just because they are big, instead his fingers are more delicate than hers probably are."
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Jiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	[Fanart] Keep It Close to the Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keep it close to the chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755515) by [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz). 



[ ](http://fav.me/ddmrn7u)


End file.
